


There's something about him..

by Shelltea



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Spacemen - Freeform, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has tried to contact home for so long now. When opportunity comes, he obviously takes it, right? (Warnings: slight gore, small sexual references. very fluffy / slight angst/ flirty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something about him..

There’s something about him, you think to yourself as you watch him nibbling victoriously at a severed arm, a small piece of green spacesuit fabric falling to the rock below. The way he can demolish fellow creatures of your race, loving not only the meal but the killing process as well and yet, you’re still here; next to him while he’s dissecting your pass friend. Of course, you know you couldn’t of realistically escaped him before anyways; you’ve called for help many times and there’s not been a hint of success, until now, but that’s far from the point. You realise it’s not normal how comfortable you are around him; you almost feel, safe. You don’t know why, you don’t understand how, but you do.

You trust Orange, and Orange trusts you. The day you revealed your human identity you swore that he was going to eat you up right then and there. This wasn’t the case at all. He just looked at you, with them emotionless yet powerful eyes and stated "is that it? i knew that after a few hours of meeting you, you dummy" causing you to blush and him to start giggling. You honestly remember being terrified, your heart was pounding in your chest. When you heard his reaction, you felt so silly; relieved, but silly.

Since then, your relationship has only grown stronger. You do everything together and you cant help but get that sweet tingling feeling when the sudden realisation hits you that you are in fact the only human Orange has ever liked, has ever kept alive more so.  
He’s saved your life before, killing one of his past childhood alien friends in the process. You had both landed on his home planet, Orange showed you around the small town until a group of aliens jumped you, scratching and biting your pale skin. Of course, he didn’t have to protect you. To his race, you were just dinner on legs; but he did. This was the angriest you’ve seen him, his claws whipped away the surrounding figures, hissing at them in fury. Just before they enclosed on you again, you felt soft arms link around your waist and before you knew it, Orange had turned his jet pack on. You felt your feet lift off the floor but one of the aliens had grabbed onto your legs in the process. Orange stopped, retreating back to the ground. He went ballistic. slashing and ripping apart the past friend of his, it was horrific but you was too damaged to care. The rest of the gang pounced away after beholding the scene in front of them. Orange picked you up, holding onto your waist once more and flying himself and you back into orbit.

After a few hours flying away, trying to escape the alien police, Orange landed on the moon. He laid your weak fragile body down and peeled your spacesuit away causing you to flinch ever so slightly. His eyes and mouth drooped as he examined your bloody and bruised body. Normally, his eyes would of lit up with the sight of a damaged human being; but not this time. This was different. This was you. Hazily, you saw him licking his lips. A thought ran through your tired mind that he was preparing to have a little snack on you but as you thought this, his tongue was running over your wounds. It was kinda strange, at first, but as the marks began to disappear you felt more like your self again. The final cut was found on your lips. By this time, you were perfectly fine. A cut lip you could deal with. You looked up at him and his eyes met yours for what seemed like forever; then he began leaning in, closer. Without thinking, your eye lids flattered shut and you subconsciously pushed your well body up so your lips could meet his, and they did. It was different, that was the least you could say. His lips were so much smoother and softer than any humans could be yet the kiss was still somewhat cute. As your lips disconnected, you both drew apart. You looked at him, his yellow skin fading into a deep purple just as yours turned to a light red, and he looked back. He seemed scared, almost, like a naughty school kid does when they do something wrong and have to wait outside the head mistress’ room. However, when you gave a grin of encouragement, his confidence bloomed, pulling your body closer to his; Your head falling upon his chest, your legs entwining and your arms draped around his middle as he strokes your fluffy hair and purrs happily into your ear before you slowly let yourself fall to sleep in his arms.

You’ll never forget that day, how close to death you were. And you will never be able to thank Orange enough for saving your life. You still believe he doesn’t realise how grateful you are but whenever you bring up the subject and start praising him, he says "shut up you babby" or another playful insult followed by your typical banter. You’ll never forget that night either, the moment you shared cuddled up together, neither having to say a word because the presence of the other was all you needed.  
You love Orange, you really do. The fact that two creatures from races whom are sworn to have profound hatred for each other became something much more than just enemies makes you feel giddy. Yet, you look across the stars and see that familiar blue and green rock in sight and your heart strings snap. You do miss humanity, as much as Orange takes its place there will always be a bit of you that wants to return; so when you received that pick up call yesterday, what else was you to say but yes. It was hard, explaining to Orange when you don’t really think its really happening yourself. You finally managed to find a way to tell him and when you did he stood still. Eyes welling up and gulping, as if digesting the sudden painful information he had received. He didn’t even shout at you, not once, which was even worse in someways. If you and the alien ever argued, every atom surrounding would know about it. It was forceful, powerful and extremely vocal event considering you and Orange both had quite a bark on you. Sometimes you were worried he’d decide to bite you but he never did. You’d always make up though, after all, you are Blue and Orange.  
Though, this time this wasn’t the case. You began to here the faint whining Orange makes when he’s upset, very upset and a sudden pain of guilt and sorrow filled your body. You apologised, urgently, quite desperately gesturing him into a hug as well but he turned around, folding his arms across his stomach, murmuring "save it" as he slowly dragged himself into the ship, laying across the single spare bed, sobbing himself to sleep.  
You felt so so bad. You did this. You hurt him. You thought giving him some space may be for the best. You sat outside the spacecraft until you heard the purrs of Orange, indicating he had fallen asleep, although they were often interrupted with a jolt of a sniffle or a sob.

The next day you are sitting in a small crater. Orange is next to you; the silence is present but it’s no longer comforting, it’s more painful and suffocating. You feel you need to lighten the mood, considering it is your last day together. "hey" you say. He doesn’t answer but kicks a pebble in front of him, you smirk. "isn’t it weird without sky" He looks confused at you, his eyebrows furrowing. It’s almost as if he’s let himself slip as within a second he turns to face the other direction once more and shrugs his shoulders. "i mean, i know your planet had a different colour sky to Earth’s, but you could still tell the difference between day and night. Unlike here.."  
"well hey, you will be seeing it again soon, wont you?" He gives a fake smug grin before rolling his eyes.  
You don’t say anything for a few minutes, instead you scoot yourself closer to him although he does the same to get further away again.  
"Can you stop please? I’m trying to be annoyed with you."  
You laugh at him and he glares back  
"would you rather.."  
"are you really going to do this? now?"  
"would you rather make space love to a human or be.. pink all over"  
"i hate you" He says, but you can see a hint of a smile creeping onto his lips. You lay onto your back, your arms raising behind your head. Orange lays back to, tucking himself under your chin and curling into a ball. His arms and wrapped around your waist and the affectionate purrs vibrated through your skin.  
"you hate me, huh?" You tease, smirking to yourself  
"Blue, i-i’ll miss you" He admits and your heart skips a beat.  
"i’ll miss you to, buddy"  
"no, you don’t understand though"  
you look down at him questioningly “understand what?”  
"i-i just, i get these, these feelings. W-when i’m with you. Feelings i s-should only-" He cuts off as if something were stuck in his throat. purple covered his cheeks all the way to his ears and his eyes began to water. You wait for him to continue, and he does.  
"only get for my wife and girlfriend. B-but they’re stronger for you and you, i don’t know why, you’re just so perfect and i love you and i just, don’t want to lose my best friend”  
Your heart flutters as he tells you all this. You kinda knew that he had feelings for you already but hearing him admit them made you feel warm inside. Of course, you return them. It was strange for both of you, liking someone so different yet so similar. Instead of saying anything in reply you lean down, forehead resting against his and look into his eyes. He looks startled, and looks away. “Look at me, Orange" You say in a more serious tone. He looks at you hopelessly and you give him a sympathetic half smile "i love you to" and you kiss him, gently, much like the last kiss you shared when you were the weak one. You part, and he looks up into your eyes giddily  
"do you have to go"  
"why are you asking if you already know the answer"  
"im just hoping you changed your mind, that’s all"  
You hug him tighter "i’m sorry, it’s been fun though, right?"  
"yes! very much so! i suppose not every human is that bad after all"  
You laugh and he does as well just as a space shuttle lands nearby. You get up, and he does too with a disappointed sigh. A green spaceman climbs out of the ship and signals towards you to get in.  
"we will see each other again, right?" Orange asks, just looking for a little bit of hope. There was no way of knowing what happens in the future but at least for now you could avoid crushing him  
"of course ya bastard" He starts making the heartbreaking whines again and you tug him into a hug “please don’t cry, its for the best."  
"i- i cant leave you" he whispers in your ear and you try your best not to cry yourself. A thought hits you and you cant believe you hadn’t thought of it before.  
"then come with me!"  
”wha-what?" he pulls away and looks doubtful  
"come with me, to Earth!" You repeat and an unsure smile forms on his face  
"really? oh my god, are you being seri-"  
"He cant come to Earth" You had forgotten green was even there until his voice interrupted. You look at him, and so does Orange.  
"what do you mean he cant come to Earth?" you ask a little annoyed at how rude his tone was  
"he’s a fucking alien Blue, a l i e n. Get real."  
You’re speechless, and so is Orange. You cant believe this guy  
"so what if he’s an ‘fucking alien’"  
"well, he’s not human for one. Look, they aren’t like us. They don’t feel the same way we do. As soon as your back’s turned, he’ll be skinning it. You wait."  
"you son of a bitch" You mutter and look at Orange who for once looked rather sheepish. He wasn’t the type to just sit back and take it, usually. You turn to him; “hey, don’t listen to that idiot" you say, hoping to at least make him feel better  
"no, he’s right. i’m just an alien. Humans and aliens aren’t meant to be together and as much as i, like, you, there’s no point trying to force you to stay. I understand. You can go."  
He looks to the ground, avoiding eye contact with you. it was then it hit you. The only reason you wanted to go home was to be reunited with humanity. But whats the point when you have an best friend here with you already? so what if he’s alien. You know worse humans than him including this green guy. You grab Orange’s hand and he jumps, looking baffled at you.  
"you know what? fuck it."  
"w-what do you mean, blue?"  
"fuck it. i’m not going."  
"what?! no! you want to go-"  
"i did, yeah, but i don’t now. Id rather stay here with my best-est friend in space than go home to no one."  
Orange smiled and shook his head at you "you can be a right ass sometimes you know that?"  
"yeah, but you love it" you teased "wanna do me a favour?" you ask, pointing in greens direction  
"you mean…?" Orange raises his eyebrows as you smirk. He grins. "gotcha"  
Orange walks over to green and within seconds rips his heart out, instantly killing him. It is horrifying, you know that, but you still smile as he does so. he walks back over to you, licking the extra blood off his bottom lip  
"good job" you say, patting him on the back  
"i think we need to celebrate" Orange purrs, wrapping him arms around your waist from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder  
"whats gotten into you?!" You ask giggling at him nipping at your neck and ear. although he’s teeth are deathly sharp, he makes sure they don’t hurt you.  
"i’m just rather, excited, that you chose me" He kisses your neck and you blush ever so slightly. He drags you to the ground with him, pulling you into his lap on the way down. "hey.. i was thinking about the would you rather you asked earlier..wanna make space love?" he purrs into your ear and your eyes widen  
"woah woah slow down buster" He looks slightly stunned but waits for you to continue."hey, i haven’t said no but you haven’t even asked me on a date yet" you teased and he smirks  
"yeah i have! remember that time we took them babbies down in your old space ship?"  
"oh, how could have forgotten such a great date"  
"h-hey! are you being sarcastic?!"  
"what you going to do about it mister?" you ask before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him to straddle him. He yelps in surprise and you laugh.  
"do aliens even have dicks?"  
"uhm, well no, you see we have tentac-mmmphhh” Orange’s words turn into a muffled cry and he squirms below you as you stroke the spacesuit fabric placed at his crotch area. You burst into laughter and he shoves you off.  
"hey, didn’t you want to make space love?"  
"and didn’t you want a date?" He says smirking, walking over to the human. As disgusting as it was, you sat next to Orange as he snapped off your past friends arm. He offers you a piece, jokingly, and instead you grab some space food from the ships fridge. You don’t really know why you and him get along so well, you just don’t understand it but you do. There’s just something about him.  
"bon appetite"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this so tumblr to begin with (http://ermahgerdfangirl.tumblr.com/post/55784019037/theres-something-about-him-blue-orange-spacemen ) If you want to suggest a prompt, feel free to send me it in my ask. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudo's, comments etc etc ^_^


End file.
